If you continue to leave me alone
by CreativeBunnyGigs
Summary: (Human Names used) Natalia has always loved Ivan, but he never seems to love her back, on the contrary. He just seems to push her more away, but what will happen when a Russian night alone leads to a tragic end? Dramatic one-shot. Based on a drawing i saw of Russia and Belarus.


If you continue to leave me alone

The night in Russia was dark and cold; winds so harsh, it looked like a blizzard. Most people were in their houses, cuddled up in their beds, watching TV, eating, or sleeping, but no one (in their right mind) was out on a night like this…

Then again, since when was Natalia in her right mind, when it came to Ivan?

Even on a night like this, she stood there, outside his door, clawing and making scratch marks there, begging him to open the door.

"Please, Ivan dear, let me in!" She begged. The voice of a maniac escaped her lips and the sound of scratches was just freaking Ivan out even more.

"NO! GO AWAY!"

Who would have thought of Ivan, the one who intimidated nearly the whole area, to be so scared of a girl?

But no…Natalia was no ordinary girl. She was one of the freakiest people in history, and of course, to Ivan's luck, she just happened to be in love with him, and obsessed, I mean OBSESSED with the idea of getting him to marry her one day.

That's why she was always harassing him, always followed him, and when he locked the door to prevent her from coming in, she would just claw at his door, until the sound became unbearable and he called the police.

But that night…was different.

Even if he did call the police, he knew they wouldn't come, since the strong breezes would probably prevent anyone, from getting to where he was, and it didn't help at all the fact that he lived so far from the city, and the police station.

The girl with long blonde, almost silver hair continued clawing, making the sounds of a wild animal trying to get in.

"Ivan…Ivan…" It sounded as though she was cursing the place, but in reality it was just her begging.

She was beginning to become tired. Her strength was fading, her vision darkening, she rubbed her eyes a couple of times, but nothing seemed to work.

"I…."

She finally gave up. Her fingers were totally bloody; her nails had vanished from so long that she had been there, scratching at his door.

Her mind felt heavy, she felt as though she couldn't walk, so she decided to sit down at his porch step, and to wait for him to open the door.

'That is, if he ever will' She prayed to any God up there, for him to be given a reason and to open the door to her, for her to come in.

But no such luck…

Minutes started passing, and as they did so did her strength leave her.

'Ivan…' Tears ran down her cheeks, crying in silence; she let all her pain out with the tears that fell to her lap, wetting her dark blue dress.

'I….I love you'

The next morning came with a sudden feeling of depression. Ivan had woken up from the tormenting night that Natalia had made. It was a shock to him when everything had stayed quiet, and he had finally been able to fall asleep in peace, with the thought that the girl had probably went home.

With a smile on his face, he gripped his cup of coffee, and seeing as how it had finally stopped with all the harsh breezes and the snow falling, decided to drink it on the porch step, but when he opened the door, and saw the sight to behold, the cup of coffee immediately fell to the ground, and broke. The burning liquid melting the snow that had been piled up there, but to Ivan that didn't matter…

What mattered most was what he was seeing.

There, sitting on the porch step, was Natalia. Her eyes were totally closed, frozen in snow. Her fingers were bloody, her nails were gone. Tears had frozen on her lifeless face.

"N-Natalia…" He kneeled down beside her, shaking her lifeless body, but there was absolutely no response.

"C-come on, wake up" He shook her a bit harder.

Still no response.

Tears began to role down his face as he realized she had waited for him all night, to open the door for her, to save her from the cold….

But he had fallen asleep, and it was his fault she was now dead.

….

'Russian winter nights are too cold to survive alone'

His cries were not being silenced; the guilt was killing him on the inside. He trembled, screamed, cursed, begged, but no matter what he did, nothing would bring Natalia back, and as he cried, he couldn't help but remember….

Remember a saying the girl with the bow on her head had said many times, through the so many times she had helped him, and especially the times in which he would reject her….

'If you continue to leave me alone, I will die from the pain'

It was a phrase he had never taken seriously, but now would have to live with the regret, because he knew it was only himself to blame for the death of Natalia.

…It was his and his alone.

-The End-


End file.
